Hatred
by kazorashi
Summary: For the first time ever, Gokudera Hayato gets to experience the full blown out hatred that is within Miura Haru.
1. I Hate You

**Hatred**

 _Chapter One: I Hate You_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ Unfortunately, other wise I would show more love to Haru. I love her.**

Warnings: Maybe some OOC-ness? Rated-T because of Hayato's language.

.

.

 _Summary:_ For the first time ever, Gokudera Hayato gets to experience the full blown out hatred that is within Miura Haru.

.

 _(A/N: I'm always making stories, I swear. Lol. I have been working on my other KHR fics though. Entity is my priority right now.)_

* * *

"This is a very special comb to me, okay Lambo-chan?" Haru says seriously to the now eight year old Lightning Guardian. She had taken Lambo to school today while Tsuna went ahead with I-Pin earlier this morning. They are currently standing at the entrance of his elementary school by the gate. "Treat it with care today. I'll pick it up later when I visit Tsuna-san." Usually, the Bovino heir would take things halfheartedly and not care too much about the things given to him unless it were his own (like lollipops and his ten year bazooka).

But this time, it was special.

Lambo had been wanting to wear this comb for the last month and a half. After all his begging towards Haru, his ceaseless puppy eyes and pacifying words to take care of it, it wasn't until he promised that the comb would stay in his hair did Haru finally relent.

This comb of her's was cool. Lambo had spotted it on a high shelf in Haru's room when she decided to take him out on one of her Haru Appreciation Days. They had stopped by her house real quick to get something and she let him wait in her room. That's when he saw it. The coolest, manliest comb alive. It was shiny and strong looking. A clear, glass comb with a dragon forming its bent shape. Truly exquisite, it was like the dragon was flying around the sky itself. The teeth of the comb was also solid and durable. Lambo had never seen a comb like that in his life.

And why should he?

It was a comb hand crafted to Haru by her late grandfather.

The last gift he ever gave her.

"Now, promise me that you won't take it off?" Asks the sixteen year old Midori High school student. Lambo nods his head seriously. "Don't let anyone touch it." He nods. "And please, please be careful. It will break easily if it falls." He nods again. Reassured by Lambo's attentiveness, Haru smiles and leans down to twist and curl the comb into Lambo's thick, raven curls. No longer an afro, Lambo's hair is still thick so she pulls his hair into a tight man bun, locking the comb in. She's a little glad that his hair is longer than most little boys, reaching just a bit past his shoulders. "There." She says and steps back. "All done."

Lambo's little man bun is low but stylish. The comb fits in perfectly and he's happy to see the dragon come to life in his dark locks. He's even happier when he see's Haru looking a little proud herself. "There, now Lambo-chan is super duper handsome!"

"By a lot?" He grins cheekily. Haru laughs.

"By infinity!" She confirms and leans down to hug the little boy. He usually wouldn't allow this but Haru was special. Besides, he told all his classmates that she was his girlfriend. It'd be weird if they didn't hug, right? _What Haru-nee doesn't know wont hurt her._ He thinks the moment she lets go. "Haru, Haru. Kiss?" He pleads while sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

Giggling, she thinks nothing of it as she presses a light peck on his forehead. From the whispers behind him, Lambo is smugly happy to know that his peers have seen it. _Bwahaha! I am the Great Lambo-san!_ He smirks but goes back to smiling gently when Haru bids him a farewell.

"I'll see you later Lambo-chan!" She calls over her shoulder.

"See you later!" He calls out with a wave. I-Pin walks up next to him and shakes her head.

"Lambo, idiot." She says.

"I-Pin, jealous."

* * *

"BAKADERA!" Cries Lambo, real tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "GIVE ME THE COMB BACK!" He's being held back an arm away in Tsuna's room, trying to swing at Hayato but failing due to shorter arms than the older and stronger Storm Guardian. He's inspecting the comb with interest. Before, Lambo had tried running away from him but Hayato had easily caught up with Lambo's short legs.

Then he carried the small boy into Tsuna's room and demanded to know where he "stole" the comb from. "I DIDN'T STEAL IT!" Cried Lambo. "GIVE IT BACK! I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE IT!" Lambo is nothing but shouts and screams. Tsuna and Takeshi are on the side, looking at the little boy with slightly concerned looks. Lambo's a crier, but he's usually not this bad.

Takeshi gives a hesitant smile. "M-Maybe you should just give it back to Lambo, Gokudera." He tries. The silver haired boy ignores him, checking the comb out with his free hand. He's inspecting it carefully, impressed with the craft that has gone into making a glass comb.

"Give to m-meeeee!" Lambo cries. "I'm not supposed to let anyone touch it!" Lambo tries to reach for the comb but Hayato goes out of reach.

"Who did you get this from?" Asks Hayato, ignoring Lambo's cries. Said boy's tears get larger and Hayato rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Answer the question you dumb cow."

"Give it baaack." Lambo cries. He looks to Tsuna who gulps. "Tsunaaaaa! HELP ME!" He pleads, green eyes filling with desperate sadness.

"Don't bring the Tenth into this!" Scowls Hayato. "Just tell me where you got the damn thing from and I'll give it back!"

"G-GIVE IT **NOW!** " Lambo jumps but Hayato is keen in not letting go of the hair ornament. Tsuna decides to intervene.

"M-Maybe you should just give it back. Right, Gokudera-kun?" Tries the Decimo while taking Lambo into his arms to calm him down. Hayato glares at Lambo.

"Lambo-chan! I'm back!" A friendly and feminine voice calls as Tsuna's room door opens. There's a huge smile on Haru's face as she enters. It's clear that she's in a good mood. All day, Haru had hoped that Lambo had fun wearing her most prized hair ornament. The sentimental value in it was great because the love she has for her grandfather was just as great. Be as it may, she was also very glad to get her comb back. She knew Lambo would keep it safe but having it in her own possession was reassuring.

The moment she opens the door to Tsuna's room, however, the good mood and smile flies out the window. The first thing she see's is that Lambo is near Tsuna, crying his eyes out. The second is that Takeshi is sitting idly by the side. Lastly, Haru makes quick note that Hayato is glaring at Lambo. In his hand is...

"MY COMB!" She shrieks loudly. All the boys in the room cringe at the high note Haru's voice had reached. She's fiercely glowering at Hayato. For a moment, it was like the fires of Hell itself were burning behind her. Everyone in the room took a step back at the sight. The intense and sudden rage radiated off her as she began to stomp over her way over in front of Hayato. She blocks his view from Lambo while bringing out her hand. "Gokudera-san." The young maiden begins testily. "Did you take that comb from Lambo-chan?"

"And if I did?" He replies just as testily. He's irritated that she's protecting the stupid cow and even more so that she is the owner of this fascinating little ornament. A thought that sounds something akin to, _Where the hell did she get it from?_ crosses his mind for a split second.

"You did." Haru releases a tight sigh before speaking again. "That is a very special and dear hair ornament to Haru. Please," she raises her stretched hand, "hand it over. Now." Each word is pressed and grated out from between her lips with dangerous venom. Hayato gives the small girl before him a glance over.

 _If she thinks she scares me, she better think again._ Scoffing, Hayato rolls his eyes. He notices that Lambo is looking at him carefully while somehow glaring hatefully at him. A scowl crosses the Storm Guardian's face. "Fine, here."

Haru sighs in relief as the Italian teenager brings the comb closer to her. "It's just a stupid piece of glass anyways." He mutters. Then he carelessly tosses it to the side. Her eyes widen in disbelief and immediately, she tries to catch the comb. For a moment, she feels her precious hair ornament in her fingertips and when she thinks she has it, it slips through.

It's slow motion for both Haru and Lambo. The glass comb falls freely towards Tsuna's wooden desk. Haru can almost see it shatter before it happens and her heart drops. Once the comb makes contact with the surface of the desk, she swears she can see each little crack before it's turned into four, uneven pieces. The sound of it shattering is almost too loud for Haru to take and before she knows it, the pieces she picks up are in her hands.

The glass cuts her palms, as if blaming her for its destruction. Tears gather in the corner of immensely saddened brown orbs as she looks at her gift. Lambo is already spewing apologizes to Haru because he's the only one in the room who knows just how much she loves that comb. "I'm really sorry Haru-nee! I should have tried harder so Bakadera wouldn't have taken it from me." Lambo sniffles in Tsuna's sleeve and the only thing the Decimo can do is hold the little boy close.

 _He sounds so sorry._ She sucks in a deep breath and closes her hands, the glass cutting a bit deeper into her skin. Her palms are marked red and her blood covers the glass. She didn't want Lambo to cry over this, it wasn't _his_ fault. Instead, she shoots the little Lightning Guardian a tiny, reassuring smile.

It's Hayato that Haru gives her deepest, darkest look to. The Italian mafioso raises a brow. "What?" He asks plainly, not caring at all.

Grating on Haru's last nerve, she closes her eyes takes several deep breaths. "You..." She begins and opens them. There is nothing friendly and pure about Haru at all. She's staring at him with nothing but the deepest, angriest, darkest hatred and contempt she has inside of her. It's enough to make his skin crawl. A shiver runs down his back so hard that he can feel it to the bone. "I said it was something very precious to me and you _still_ disregarded my feelings for it."

Hayato says nothing to her but remains glaring. "And... You didn't have the _decency_ to give it to me in my hands. You _broke_ this." Her grip on the broken glass tightens.

"Haru!" Takeshi scolds. He is promptly ignored by the others.

Hayato shrugs. "I'll just buy another one. No big deal."

Something in Haru snaps.

"No _**big deal!?**_ " Shouts the petite girl. Her face turns red with anger. The blood on her hands drips onto Tsuna's carpet floor. "Gokudera-san! You don't get anything, do you!? You can't just _buy_ something like this from a store! It was a precious, precious gift that had sentimental value to me! There's no way you can make this up to me! And I even _told_ you that it was special to me! I'm sure Lambo-chan did his best to tell you that too! Why are you such an... An..."

With the pressure in her hands, the weight of the glass seems to finally get to Haru because she begins to sob. "You're an idiot." She whispers and wipes at her eyes.

"Hey, don't do that!" Hayato scolds and awkwardly tries to stop that _damn idiot woman_ from covering her eyes with her own blood. "You'll inf-"

"Don't **_touch_ **me!" She screeches and pulls away from his hold viciously. Everyone in the room is stunned by the sheer look of disgust she holds for the Storm Guardian. The mafioso himself is a little speechless because Haru's eyes are now red. Her hands are bleeding, there's glass cutting her skin and some bits of it are on the table and she's crying. Haru looks nothing short of being completely done with him.

It's unsettling for Hayato.

Clearing her throat, Haru literally runs to the door to leave. She spares one last glare at Hayato and leaves parting words for him. "I never thought that I could hate someone so much as I do you. I hate you, Gokudera. **_I hate you._** " The words are choked out in a broken sob before she leaves. It's quiet in Tsuna's room. So quiet that Haru's words spiral over and over and over again in the boys ears.

It's not until Takeshi gets up first and starts picking up the small pieces of remaining glass that everyone else shuffles to do something else. Lambo leaves the room to get a broom and dustpan, Tsuna goes to get a wet rag and towel for the blood in his room, and Hayato helps by reflecting on what he has done. The blood on Tsuna's floor that isn't his own sits there, being soaked in. The longer he stares at it, the louder the voice in his head gets.

 _"I never thought that I could hate someone so much as I do you. I hate you, Gokudera._ **I hate you.** "

I hate you.

 _I hate you._

 **I hate you.**

He and Haru were never really good friends. The little friendship that they did have, he's a little frightened that he totally messed it up just now. Takeshi clears his throat, catching the younger boy's attention. "Maybe you should start working on that apology to Haru. She seems really mad." He leaves out the fact that this is the first time Haru has ever said out loud that she hated someone.

"Yeah." Replies the Storm Guardian. "Yeah, I'll do that."

* * *

 _(A/N: Ohhhh Gokudera! BOY YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING TO FIX THIS. I don't think Haru will make this easy for you.)_


	2. The Bucket Scene

**Hatred**

 _Chapter Two: The Bucket Scene_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Wish I did though. **

Warnings: OOC-ness? Rated T because of Gokudera's colorful language.

.

.

 _Summary:_ For the first time ever, Gokudera Hayato gets to experience the full blown out hatred that is within Miura Haru.

.

 _(A/N: Chapter two you guys!)_

* * *

It's been a full two weeks since anyone has seen Haru.

The only exception was Reborn and that was because... Well, he's Reborn. Kyoko herself hasn't seen Haru those two weeks, neither has Lambo or I-Pin or Hana. It was taking a toll on those guys. Lambo has barely said a full sentence to the Storm Guardian, much to said guardian's annoyance. It's safe to assume that Kyoko and Hana knew what happened too. While Kyoko treats him the same (his servings might be a tad bit less than everyone else's, it's hard to tell), Hana has no problem showing her utter disgust with him every time he enters the room.

She will scoff as loud as possible, roll her eyes, and look away. In this exact order. Hana does it every single time she see's him and that annoys him too. They have the same class so he's greeted with it every day. It also doesn't help that Hana has been wearing a comb in her hair since the day she found out. It's nothing similar to Haru's, but the knowledge that she knows what happened and that she's doing this on purpose really gets on Hayato's last nerve.

He supposes he deserves it though. He hasn't been able to face Haru since that day. Whenever he enters Tsuna's room, the faint color of red that couldn't come out of the carpet mocks him.

 _I can't believe this._ He tells himself as he skips his last couple of classes. The sixteen year old teen is mindlessly making his way around Namimori, thinking of ways to approach that woman. Unfortunately for Hayato, he can't come up with anything sincere enough to make up for what he did. _It was just a fucking comb, for fucks sake._ Curses the silver haired boy.

He sighs and once he pays attention to his surroundings, Hayato is surprised to find that his feet had brought him in front of Haru's prestige all-girls high school. _You've gotta be kidding me._ He thinks and rolls his eyes at the large and secured school. Hands go into his hair and roughly pull at silver strands. He can hear Haru's voice in his head telling him; _"Hahi! It's a sign!"_

"Nooo it isn't. It's not." Hayato tells himself while shaking his head. Despite his thoughts, his body is already walking towards the school gates. _Fuck, let's just do it._ Reluctantly, he climbs over Midori High's sad excuse of a fence easily and travels the grounds of the school. He's careful not to get caught and always checks around the corner of every turn. It wouldn't do well for him if staff or any girl for that matter caught him inside.

 _Where are you?_ He thinks as he turns one more corner around a building. He comes across the outdoor sinks of the school. Knowing that he must be close to Midori High's school field, he travels down along the side of the school. Chatter fills his ear soon and he jumps on the other side of the sinks and crouches low so he won't be caught. Hayato curses in his head. _Whyyy are there girls now!?_ Patiently, he waits for them to pass by.

"Are you sure?" Asks a girl in a low pitched voice.

"Hahi, I'm sure!" Says another. A very friendly, a girly, and a _familiar_ voice. Hayato cranes his neck a little to see a small group of girls just a little further down. "I'll be back soon. Tell sensei that I got this."

"Okay Haru-chan." Says the group of girls as they leave. Soon, Haru is left alone and with her is an empty bucket. The raven haired girl takes the bucket and walks towards the sink and begins running the water. Hayato almost can't believe his luck.

 _What are the odds?_ Before he makes himself known, the Storm Guardian can't help but notice Haru's gym uniform. Or the lack of one to be more precise. His cheeks turn a little pink at the amount of skin she's showing. Haru is dressed in very short red bloomers with two white lines doing down the side. _**Are** those bloomers? _He thinks. He's almost sure that if she were to bend over, anyone could see the cup of her ass. Haru's also in a white spaghetti strapped shirt that shows the lower part of her midriff and is in clean, white pristine flip flops.

Honestly, it should be illegal for Haru to show so much skin. _Are all-girls school like this?_ He wonders for a faint moment. Can girls be so relaxed with each other that they show that much skin? _No, stop right there._ Shaking his head from those distracting thoughts, Hayato stands up and clear his throat.

Startled, Haru quickly turns his way only to have her eyes widen. She's rendered speechless at the sight of him. Hayato is the last person on earth she ever imagined being at _her_ school. _And what's he doing here anyways?_ She asks herself with a tinge of disgust.

Hayato watches and waits for her to say something, anything. However, it becomes clear that she has nothing to say to him because her brown eyes narrow towards him dangerously as she places both hands on her hips.

This was awkward.

"You're... Still mad at me, huh?" He begins slowly. Haru says nothing but he swears that he heard her click her tongue. Now that she's actually in front of him, Hayato is a little loss for words. He knows that he should be apologizing to her, but the way she looks at him makes him feel inadequate. Like he shouldn't be in front of her apologizing at all because he's not worthy. And that she doesn't want to hear it.

A tiny voice in him pushes him to try.

"Haru..." He begins.

"Oh, so my name's not stupid woman now?" She snaps. There is an angry bite in her tone which makes Hayato cringe just a little bit. In a no-nonsense voice, Haru adds; "Get out of Midori before I report you to a teacher." She begins to turn away but Hayato uses his hand to help him jump over the sink again and lands in front of her.

"Look, I just want to apologize for last time." He tells her earnestly. Nothing surprises Hayato more than Haru's next words.

"I don't want your apology. I want you out of my sight." Angrily, she attends to her bucket which is now overflowing with water. She turns the faucet off with monstrous force. Hayato begins to feel uncomfortable. No one has ever seen Haru like this and even when they argue, she's never this...

Spiteful.

 _It's your fault though._ Says Hayato's conscious. He blinks at the accusatory tone before going back to Haru. The petite girl is trying to lift the full bucket out of the sink but proves to be too heavy for her. Sighing, Hayato steps towards her. _If she won't let me apologize, then I can at least help her out._ "Here, I'll take it out for you." As he starts to get closer, Haru growls.

"Get away from me before you break this too."

He sucks in a sharp breath. He pulls his hands to his side and closes them into tight fists. "I'm just trying to be nice." Haru rolls her eyes.

"You weren't ever nice before, I don't know why you're starting now."

 _Ouch._ This time, he visibly flinches. There isn't anything he can say to that because when dealing with Haru (or anyone else for that matter who isn't the Tenth), he's always a bit mean. However, this doesn't deter him much and Hayato tries to help again. His hands are about to touch her own but Haru takes a step back, dragging the bucket along with her. "Woman, just let me help!"

"I don't _want_ your help!" Shouts Haru. Her tiny body shakes from all the feelings that she wants to pour out to him. A sense of ripping, tearing Hayato apart fills her. She wants to see him shatter and break like the gift he mistreated two weeks ago. Just the memory of how uncaring he was brought a fresh set of angry tears to her eyes. "Just leave! Leave, leave, leave!"

By now, Haru is still struggling to take the bucket out of the sink. It's a little pathetic and sad to watch someone so small and mad trying to lift a bucket. "Maybe if you pour some out, it'll be easier to lift." He tells her. Since she obviously doesn't want to be touched by him, or even be near him. The least he could do was give verbal help.

However, instead of his intended effect, Haru shoots dark glares at him. "Didn't I tell you to leave?" Hisses the female student.

"I was just trying t-"

" ** _I hate you._** " Interrupts Haru. She says it slowly but fiercely. "I hate you so just leave. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Ha-"

"Shut up!" Screaming, Haru finds renewed strength in her hatred that she finally manages to lift up the bucket. When she does, Haru splashes Hayato where he stands. The cold water hits him harshly that he almost can't believe it. By the time the silver haired teen has finished wiping his face to clear his view, Haru is panting and drops the bucket. She doesn't say anything to him before storming off.

The stillness that is left behind baffles the Italian mafioso. He looks down to his newly drenched uniform. _Sh-She did this._ He thinks, sorrow and regret filling him. Haru has never thrown anything in his face before. Not dinner, not cake, not even his past which she found out from a little bit of snooping. No matter how much they fought, Haru was always careful not to hurt his feelings. Or him.

There was one fight a while ago which he could have sworn Haru would have taken off her shoe just to throw it at his head but she didn't. _Can't say the same for myself though, can I?_ That same fight, he hit a low blow by attacking her feelings for Tsuna and mentioned Kyoko. Admittedly, it's wasn't the nicest thing he's done. Green eyes grow blurry and Hayato rubs at them, trying to get more of the water out.

He remembers that he never apologized for that one either.

"Ugh." Shaking his hands dry, Hayato looks at the bucket Haru left behind. Picking it up gently, the teen puts it in the sink and fills the bucket to a proper amount for a girl to carry. He then sets it on the floor before leaving Midori High school. There are many thoughts swirling in his head concerning Haru. About her, her hatred, her comb, her feelings and his own feelings. Coming to the fact that he did screw up with her, he thinks long and hard about how to make it up to her.

First things first, he has to know how special that comb was. And there is only one person he knows who could have any idea about it. Someone that would be willing to spill the beans to him and not kindly reject his approach or roll their eyes. With an idea in mind, he sets off to find that person.

:::::::

"I can't believe I forgot the bucket. Of all the things." Mutters Haru under her breath as she races back to the sinks located at the side of her school. As she was halfway to the field, she remembered her task and reluctantly went back. _If he's there, I swear..._ Her fists close tightly at the thought of seeing him again. As Haru turns the corner, she's surprised to find the bucket placed on the floor.

Tilting her head in confusion, she walks slowly towards it and peers inside. Water is filled to about almost three quarters of the bucket. When attempting to lift it, Haru isn't all that surprised to find that the bucket is light enough for her to carry with ease. A little frown forms on her face because there is only one person who could have done this.

And she hates him.

She swears she does.

* * *

 _(A/N: Why Haru? Whyy? Please forgive my poor baby. Lol. Just kidding.)_


	3. The Wrong Leotard

**Hatred**

 _Chapter Three: The Wrong Leotard_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Warning: Slight OOC-ness? Rated T because of Hayato's colorful language.

.

.

 _Summary:_ For the first time ever, Gokudera Hayato gets to experience the full blown out hatred that is within Miura Haru.

.

 _(A/N: Chapter three you guys!)_

* * *

"Stupid cow." Demands Hayato as he enters Tsuna's room. His uniform has dried out for the most part, as did his hair. It's still a tiny bit damp though and Tsuna looks on in confusion.

"Gokudera-kun, what happened?" Asks the Decimo with slight concern. Hayato bows to him.

"Tenth." He greets and lifts up to see Lambo who is idly sitting on Tsuna's bed. The little cow print piece of crap is eating a lollipop without a care in the world. "Oi, dumb cow." Scowls the hot tempered Italian teen. Lambo only looks at Hayato before going back to eating his lollipop. A vein pops pops onto the older boy's forehead before he mindlessly grabs Lambo by the scuff of his collar. "You're coming with me."

Not willing to give him an option, Hayato is carrying a now struggling Lambo out the door. "We'll be back later Tenth!" He calls out.

"TSUNA-NII! HELP LAMBO-SAN!" Cries the little boy. As much as Tsuna would like to (not really) help, his instincts tell him to let Lambo go with Hayato. Lambo's cries disappear as they go down the stairs and Tsuna sighs in relief.

 _I hope things will be okay._ The brunette smiles a bit wistfully to himself. _And I hope he makes up with Haru soon._ He can try all he wants to deny it, but not having Haru around was starting to wear on him. Each day was harder than the last not seeing her and he missed the preppy girl. He was sure Hayato did too. Probably not as much as everyone else, but enough to get her back to them.

:::::::

"Tell me what was so special about that fucking comb." Hayato has Lambo on a bench at Namimori Park. The little boy scowls and folds his arms. In irritation, Hayato hisses. "You're acting real ballsy for a punk."

Lambo has the nerve to roll his eyes. "I wasn't the one who broke it after Haru said it was special to her." The older boy before him sucked in a deep breath as he calmed himself. He wanted to kick the little shit but deep down, Lambo was right. This whole thing with Haru was technically his fault. Green eyes steeled themselves with determination.

"That's why I want to fix things with her." He says lowly and almost quietly. Lambo hears it though and perks. "That way, things can go back to the way it was."

"And Haru will hang out with us again?" Asks Lambo, his eyes getting teary. A bitter smile forms on Hayato's face but he nods. "Good, because Lambo-san misses Haru a lot." Sighing, the sixteen year old goes to sit next to Lambo and places an arm over his small, trembling shoulders. "I'll tell you about it, why Haru really liked that comb." Satisfied that he would get the truth, Hayato looks intently at the boy.

"When Lambo-san first saw it and wanted to wear it, Haru really didn't want to give it to me. She said that that comb was the last gift her late _nonno_ gave her." He explains. The older boy is listening carefully to the story. Hayato wants to make sure that he can fully take in the weight of how much the comb meant to her. " _Nonno_ was a really important person to her. Haru said that when she was young, her _mamma_ took her from her dad when they split. And then soon after, one day she dropped her off at her grandparents house and never came back." There was a little tug on Hayato's heart when he heard that.

Lambo continues. "Haru says that she stayed there for a year or two until her _papà_ came to pick her up one day. But during her stay there, her _nonno_ was nothing but nice and caring. Even though she did nothing but cry, he was a really patient old man. He was even help trying to locate her parents without her knowing!" A sad smile crosses Lambo's face. "By the time he got in contact with her _papà_ , Haru says she had already forgotten who her parents were.

"That's why when Haru's _papà_ came to pick her up one day, she didn't want to go. Of course, she ended up going back but she cried and cried for her _nonno_. She said he was really old by the time she left and was on his last legs. Before he died, he made Haru that glass comb because it was something she really wanted before leaving him." Green meadow eyes look into dark, forest ones. "That's why... That's why it was so special to her. Because when she was left alone with her _nonno_ , it was a reminder to her that she would never forget who loved her when her _mamma_ didn't."

The teen scratched the back of his head nervously. _Shit, that is one hefty story._ When he thinks about it, of course Haru was going to be pissed. Guilt eats away a him and when he remembers the way he carelessly tossed it aside, he cringes. The scene replays over and over again in his head and honestly, he just wants to punch himself.

Rubbing his hands over his face tiredly, Hayato groans in despair. Something tells him that earning Haru's forgiveness is going to take a long while. Lambo pokes his side and gives the Storm Guardian a curious look. "Neh, neh... You're gonna fix this, right? Haru will come back soon, right?"

Hayato can't even look Lambo in the eyes right now. Instead, he settles for nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna fix this you stupid cow." He promises. _I don't know how yet, but..._ Hayato clenches his fists. _But I will. I swear it._

Lambo nods his head in approval before looking to the park. His eyes sparkle. "Bakadera! I want to swing!" The little boy jumps off of the bench and tries to drag Hayato towards the last empty seat. "Hurry up!" Whines Lambo.

Hayato snorts. "Swing yourself." Despite his words, Hayato willingly follows through and gives a few pushes with Lambo laughing happily (evilly in his personal opinion) on the swing. All the silver haired teen can think about right now though is how to show Haru that he really is sorry for what he did. It's troubling though.

Nothing comes to mind.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

Haru still hasn't gone to see anyone within the Vongola. She doesn't mean to avoid them but knowing that seeing them means seeing _him_ , it gives her a headache. The raven haired girl still remembers the bucket scene. Currently, she's leaning over the bridge where she first met Tsuna (and Hayato coincidentally), thinking and going over her options.

The Midori High school student misses everyone greatly. Kyoko, Hana, and the kids most of all. _I could invite them over every now and then..._ A tired sigh escapes her lips. "Who am I kidding? Otou-san wouldn't like that." Pressing her cheek to a hand, Haru taps her foot impatiently. _I'm stuck._ She decides finally.

There was no way she was going to see everyone without seeing Hayato too. _Maybe if I just ignore him..._ Her heart thuds at the thought painfully. When she thinks over the time she saw him at her school, her clear mind can see the look on his face while he was trying to help her. He looked so shocked and saddened by her actions.

She groans in annoyance. _And I threw water on him!_ It was a justified action on her part at the time, but looking back at it now, she realizes that it was a cowardly thing to do. Tears begin to gather at the corner of her eyes. Frustrated at feeling so anxious and guilty, Haru tears away from the railing of the bridge and begins to trek back home. There's a sudden vibration in her blazer pocket and Haru brings out her phone.

 _From: Kikyo_

 _Haru! Did you forget that today is the interschool competition!? The instructor is sooo mad right now._ _It's at Namimori High again. Get here quickly, we had to switch you. You're near the end. Don't forget your leotard!_

Cocoa brown orbs widen with realization. "Oh crap." Shoving her phone back inside her pocket, Haru rushes full speed towards home to collect her leotard. "Hahi! I can't believe I forgot!" She cries out loud and in vain. _And hopefully... Everyone else is at Tsuna's house right now. They've never watched a competition before, right?_ She prays that they won't be there, one person specifically.

:::::::

Almost everyone is there on the bleachers to watch the competition.

Hayato overheard Hana talking about it with Kyoko, who was strangely keeping secret tabs on Haru. They were going with Ryohei if he swore he wouldn't tell a soul about it. Hayato, in secret, invited Tsuna and Takeshi. The Decimo brought with him, Lambo and I-Pin. Who, in turn, brought Nana who brought Reborn. Wherever Reborn went, Bianchi wasn't to far behind and even Chrome was present. Tagging along with her today was Mukuro, who reluctantly brought the Kokuyo Gang. Seeing as how the whole of the Vongola Famiglia was going to watch, the Shimon Famiglia followed along. Even Kyoya was there (to challenge Adelheid and Mukuro later, no doubt).

"There's a lot of hot guys watching today, I'm kinda of nervous." Kikyo, Haru's gymnastic friend from Midori, states with a little giggle. She's similar to Haru in size, only that her hair is in a little bob and dyed a light brown color. Haru can do nothing but look on in vain at all of her friends present. Her eyes linger on the one she doesn't want there the most and see's him arguing with Shittopi. There's a strange and dark satisfaction in her gut forming because she knows that Hayato is having a hard time right now.

He catches her gaze and it sounds like he's calling her name. Immediately, Haru sharpens a glare on her face before turning away. Kikyo follows in suit, although a bit confused by her friend's character change. The brunette nudges her shoulder a bit.

"What was that?" Kikyo asked. Haru shrugs her shoulders.

"It's nothing." She answers as she rummages through her sports bag. "I went home to get my leotard, that's why I'm so late." Kikyo snorts at this, as if to say; " _Yeah right._ _Suuure._ " Haru gives her friend a look before going to the changing room. She tries her best not to feel all the stares that are on her back as she does so.

Meanwhile, Hayato deflates at Haru's open rejection if him. Honestly, it was damn embarrassing with everyone there. Shittopi looked annoyed (he was gonna tear her apart later) whilst everyone seemed smug, amused, or just plain awkward about it. Kyoya, Mukuro, and Hana were the worst about it. There was an evil glint in their eyes once they saw the way Haru treated him.

 _Ugh... All I ever meant was to invite the Tenth..._ Sighing at his bad luck, it was going to be hard to corner Haru and apologize at this rate. _If she'll even hear me out._ He thinks, feeling a bit depressed. _I mean, she can't even look at me._

Kyoko is a few people away, eyeing the Italian teenager who is in deep thought. While ignoring Tsuna, who is trying to capture her attention in vain, a slow and sympathetic smile crawls onto her lips. She's never seen the hot headed boy so silent and depressed before. Even though she doesn't like him at the moment, she does hope that he will make it up to Haru soon.

She misses the second half of her heart. Hana soon taps Kyoko's shoulder. "It's Haru, she's come out." She says. Both girls look down and gape. She's pretty sure most of the boys in the Vongola stare at her wide eye too.

Haru has come out dressed in a black sheer leotard. Red petals cover her most sacred parts of her upper body in a sultry design. They travel down her abdomen and open out into a mini skirt. Deep red and alive, it's like a rose blowing in a gentle wind. What's even more impressive is that her hair is done up in a bun, revealing an open back design with an X-shape crossing over her shoulder blades. Every male in the room sucks in a sharp breath, including Tsuna.

The Tenth Vongola head looks at Kyoko, suddenly nervous. "Th-That's quite the outfit, isn't it?" He sounds parched. She says nothing but blinks absentmindedly.

Hayato himself is rendered utterly speechless at the very sight of Haru. She seems like a completely different person form how she usually is. Granted, he's never, not once, seen any performance before. Seeing her so focused in itself if a shock to him. It also doesn't help with the outfit she's wearing. He's slightly reminded of the time he saw her at Midori. While she seemed a bit more open there, her leotard gave a dangerous feel to it. It was like seeing a different person altogether.

The only ones not affected by her outfit was Midori High's team. The instructor looked pissed and Kikyo slapped a palm to her head in despair. While everyone was probably too entranced by her, the competitors weren't by much. "That baka..." Whispers Kikyo. The thing about competitions is that there are uniforms. _And that... Is definitely not uniform. That's the wrong leotard Haru!_

No one knew this better than Haru herself who was now sporting an embarrassed blush.

* * *

 _(A/N: Haru, you unintentional little minx. Please leave a review of what you think!_

 _Also, **nonno** is "grandpa" in Italian, so says Google translate. I think the other two are self explanatory. Lol._)


	4. Taking the Bus

**Hatred**

 _Chapter Four: Taking the Bus_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Warnings: OOC-ness? Rated T because of Hayato's usual colorful language.

.

.

 _Summary:_ For the first time ever, Gokudera Hayato gets to experience the full blown out hatred that is within Miura Haru.

.

 _(A/N: I present to you, author note 1! Lol, here's chapter four.)_

* * *

After her rhythmic gymnastics with the hoop (they were nice enough to let her perform but none of it would count), Haru fast walked out of the gymnasium with her head held low, switched back into her uniform and walked out of Namimori. Shameful tears swelled up as she just began walking down the fence of the high school. Careful not to fall down, Haru played with the strap of her sports bag.

 _Hahi, I can't believe I didn't bring the right one!_ Cursing herself for her stupidity, Haru stopped and sighed. "And in front of everyone toooo. Uuuugh, this **_SUCKS!_** " She screams to let out her frustration, thinking no one was there to hear her anyways.

"Whoa, that bad huh?" Says a deep voice from behind.

Just knowing whose voice it belonged to made Haru's mood turn foul. Without sparing a glance, she continues on her little fence walk. Quick and light steps follow after her, much to her annoyance.

"Wait, Haru!" Says Hayato as he follows from the ground. It's weird having to talk (or not talk) to Haru when she gets on top a fence. The boy trails closely behind, in hopes he can stop her. He never thought that she'd be scary fast, even while on a fence. His jogging was barely keeping up with her. "I have something I want to say!" Haru doesn't say anything to him. Pursing his lips, Hayato tries again. "Would you stop? It's important."

She keeps walking.

Nothing.

He's stunned at the lack of attention she's giving him. It's like he doesn't exist in her life. That thought causes Hayato to flinch. _What if that's what I am to her now?_ When put like that, he isn't too sure what to do. All he knows is that he can't give up. Not when he's only just started. A voice in his head whispers for him to try harder. "Haru, I know about the comb." He admits, frowning. "The dumb cow told me."

For the first time, the girl stops. Her body freezes at the very words. _He knows?_ Slowly, she turns her head to look down at Hayato. He looks sorrowful, regretful. His deep, emerald eyes are practically pleading her to listen.

The first thing she thinks of is her grandpa. Her sweet, caring, kind grandpa. She remembers his smile, his laugh, the feel of his fingers when he attends to her cuts and bruises. The first memory she has from childhood is with him. He was a gentle soul who was very patient with her when she was growing up. In truth, she considers her grandfather her first real parent. Haru also remembers that for as long as she's known him, he was old enough that his back was always hunched over. He always had a hand behind his back whenever he moved around. How his hair was white and thinned out. She remembers him being on his last legs when she was small.

She remembers receiving his last gift to her.

 _"It's just a stupid piece of glass anyways."_

White hot anger fills her insides. Clenching her fists, she turns away again and continues walking. Hayato's jaw drops. The familiar annoyance and irritation that he only feels when concerning Haru makes itself known to him. He quenches it down, however. The last thing he wants is to argue with her. It'll only push her farther away from himself and most likely the others.

"Wait up!" Running after her, he musters a little glare. "Why are you being so difficult? I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. Whatever apology you have, save it. It's no use." Haru's voice is cold when she says this. It's like icicles dropping and they shatter close to Hayato's ears. He gulps largely at that.

"E-Even though you say that, I can't let it stay this way." Looking down their path, Hayato is glad to see the fence line ends. Haru sees this too and huffs. She jumps down and lands gracefully on her two feet. A reluctant grin shows on the mafioso's lips. "...you know, for someone so clumsy, you're really good at gymnastics." It's a compliment.

But by the look on Haru's face, you would think she has never heard one from him before.

He tries to remember the last time he's complimented the older girl. Unfortunately, he comes up short and not one good word comes to mind. The sixteen year old boy cringes. _I probably never had._ Why is that when he begins to think about Haru, all he can seem to do it wince at the memories? Shaking his head from such thoughts, the jog he was in slows and he matches Haru's pace. "You don't have to say anything to me, I just want you to know that I've thought about it."

Haru continues walking and doesn't spare him a glance. It's nerve-wracking, having her act this way. The Italian-born teen has never seen her turn such a cold shoulder before. "I thought about it a lot." Clearing his throat, he continues. "And I've come to realize... You're right to hate me. What I did, it's inexcusable. I'm really sorry for it."

Hayato notices that Haru walks just a little faster at his words. _Good, she's listening._ "So I'm gonna do whatever it takes for you to forgive me." He promises her.

"Will you _stop_ it?" Finally, Haru turns around and snarls at Hayato. This does nothing to deter him and instead, he looks at her expectantly. "I don't want anything, no, **_nothing_ **to do with you. You've been nothing to me but rude, mean, selfish, abusive, idiotic, Tsuna-centered and down right a bully." She's livid, Hayato can tell. He has to clench his teeth at that. "Forgiveness? You want my forgiveness?" A derisive laugh escapes Haru's lips and she shakes her head. "You won't find that with me. I've told you, I don't want to see you ever again."

Haru turns to leave and this time, Hayato let's her. She probably didn't realize it, but she was holding back tears. Hayato saw the glistening wetness gathering in her brown eyes. The sight of it hurts him a bit because he knows he's done that to her, but he's also a little glad. At least she's talking to him, albeit angrily. _It's better than nothing._ He tells himself. "HARU!" He shouts at her back. "I'M GOING TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! REMEMBER THAT!"

He waits until he can't see her back anymore. Not until her small body disappears into the bustling crowd at the bottom of Namimori High's hill, does he crouch low and tiredly. Running a hand through his hair, he vows to her. "I swear I will. No matter what it takes." He can hear her voice in his head.

 _"I hate you."_

"No matter how long it takes."

* * *

"He's here again, Haru-chan." Says one of the students. Her name is Sakura and true to her name, her hair is pink (dyed of course). She wore her hair in pigtails and was currently drinking a strawberry milk. Sakura is leaning against the window with Kikyo hovering over her.

"I have got to say Haru, you really know how to pick them. He's been waiting for you outside of class all day for almost two weeks!" The brunette shoots her friend a little frown. Haru is obviously ignoring them and is stuffing her work into her school bag. A soft smile shows on Kikyo's lips. "I know you said to leave it alone, but don't you feel just a little sorry for him? Why don't you try talking to him?"

"I hate that guy." Is all Haru says before leaving the classroom. Kikyo and Sakura share a look, worried about their friend. In all the years they have been together, not once has she ever shown such hostility towards someone.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sakura questions, taking a break from her milk. Kikyo only sighs, raising her hands and shaking her head.

"Not sure. But I hope it works out between her and that guy." Together they look out the window, along with a few other classmates who are stayed behind just to see Haru meet with the "Mysterious Hot Guy" who tends to wait for her after school. The silver haired boy had quickly become a hot topic among Midori High, much to Haru's suffering. "Oh look! There she goes!" Kikyo points out loud.

Everyone watches her intently. Haru is walking out the school gate and ignores the handsome boy, as usual. Then like clockwork, he says something to her. Haru turns back and the two look like they're arguing before she stomps off. The guy leisurely trails behind. Sakura groans.

"She ignored him again!" Every single girl watching face palmed.

:::::::

"I said to stop waiting for me after school!" Screams Haru as she hurriedly rushes to the bus stop. Hayato is hot on her heels now because he doesn't want to lose her to the crowd. He rolls his eyes a bit before replying.

"Aaaand I said that I wasn't going to stop until you give me a chance to talk." He tells her in a dry tone.

"Aaaand I said that I didn't want anything to do with you ever again." Is her reply. Unfortunately for Haru, her bus is running late and she is forced to wait for it. She purposely picks a spot that's as crowded as possible because she knows that Hayato's hates things in close proximity. He knows she does it on purpose too because of the way she tries to get as close as possible to strangers. Never mind the looks they give her as she does so.

"Look, Haru, please?" Hayato latches a hand around her wrist and is surprised to find out how small it is. _What the?_ He let's go just as quickly. The hot-head takes a moment to look at his hand. Wiggling his fingers, Hayato used his other hand to wrap it around his own wrist. _It's bigger. Bigger and bony._ Furrowing his brows, Hayato inspects Haru closely.

It's like noticing her for the first time. When they first met, Haru was almost as tall as he was. Now he's a good head or two taller. They were almost the same size back when they were fourteen too. He's realizing that Haru is more than small. She's so tiny compared to him now.

So tiny and angry.

Her foot taps on the floor, impatiently as she see's her bus finally turns around from around the corner. With a sigh of relief, Haru readies her bag and steps closer to the street. Thankfully, and strangely enough, Hayato hasn't pestered her anymore since the time she was waiting. _Maybe he's finally getting the picture. It's futile._ Haru feels a bit smug that her best efforts must finally be paying off.

She doesn't notice that a man she had rubbed against has been lingering closer to her for a few minutes. An average, middle aged business man. He's the typical glasses wearing male with a few wrinkles here and there. Not attractive in the least, but there's a certain air about him.

An air Hayato catches because his green eyes sharpen on said older man. Narrowing his irises, the Namimori High student steps closer to Haru. He's glaring protectively against the nameless old Japanese man. Haru catches whiff of this exchange and frowns a bit.

 _He's protecting me._ She notes as her bus finally approaches. Both Haru and Hayato watch as the man gets onto the very same bus. Haru chews on her bottom lip nervously. _Great, fantastic._ Not wanting to get on the same bus, Haru finds herself in a bit of a dilemma. The next one wont't be for another fifteen minutes and that's fifteen minutes she doesn't want to spend with the boy at her side. Her bus ride, however, is double that amount. The raven haired girl sighs deeply. _It's this jerk or that pervert._ She doesn't know what's worse.

"Is that your bus?" Hayato's voice interrupts Haru's thoughts. A bit startled, the older girl shuffles a bit on her feet. She doesn't look up at him, refuses to.

 _It's now or never!_ Without a moment's hesitation, Haru dismisses Hayato and steps into the bus. She hurriedly finds an empty spot. There's only room to stand but it's breathable. Not too crowded at where she picked. Looking around, she is pleased to see that the man is not near her. A sigh escapes her at the revelation.

A few moments later, the bus jerks forward and begins to move. Feeling a bit relieved, Haru's body relaxes. _Was I tense the whole time?_ She thinks to herself with a bit of disdain. _He was unusually persistent today._ Truthfully, Haru's tired of having Hayato around her. She can't seem to relax when he's close.

It's been almost a month since their incident. She still hates him, she's sure. But hating someone was really starting to take a toll. Being angry at the Vongola guardian all the time was tiring and energy consuming. Haru hugs herself a bit.

 _"Don't you feel just a little bit sorry for him? Why don't you try talking to him?"_

Kikyo's words string through the dark haired girl's mind. Before she can put any more thought to it, the sixteen year old girl feels a hand on her thigh. She freezes immediately. Looking down, already she can tell it's the hand of an older man. There are dark spots and wrinkles around his knuckle bone. A cold sweat breaks out and Haru looks around.

 _No way._ She thinks with a sudden desperation. It's the old man from earlier. _When did he...?_ Gulping, Haru tries to step away. "Please don't touch me." She whispers towards him. It's fierce and low enough so only they could hear. The nameless man smiles warmly at Haru.

"My mistake. I apologize for bumping into you." He grins and Haru feels uneasy about it. Nothing about his smile or person seems welcoming. Having him so close, Haru can smell a hint of booze from his suit. She wrinkles her nose.

 _Who drinks at this time?_ Hesitantly, Haru takes a step away. So does the man in his booze smelling suit. Then he quickly cups a feel on her bottom left cheek. Heat rushes into her cheeks from embarrassment and disgust. She hurriedly turns around to give him a piece of her mind when the man is roughly shoved back. "Hahi?" Gasps Haru with wide eyes as she's forcefully pressed against something solid and hard.

She's surprised to see Hayato standing before her with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. He's pressing her against his chest and is using his other arm to hold back the startled pervert. The force Hayato used must have been great, Haru muses. The old man's glasses have gone askew on his face. There is a deep rumble she can feel from Hayato's chest and just now, she is realizing that he's snarling. The girl blinks, a bit dumbfounded.

"Stay the fuck back you old geezer. This girl is off limits." The way he says those words are so tight and condensed with anger. Haru can feel her heart beat race a little more from surprise. The arm he has around her shakes a bit, she notices. Haru wonders slightly if that's also from anger. "If I ever see you touching her again, I'll kill you." A sense of promise laces in Hayato's low voice.

"Excuse me!?" The man with his suit turns red in the face. "I was just making sure that this beautiful young lady wouldn't fall too much in this shaky bus ride." By now, eyes crowd in their direction. Haru wants to face palm. The last thing she wants is to cause a scene.

She sighs and misses the way Hayato looks down at her with a little frown. When he looks back up, he raises the man a bit off of the floor. The man turns speechless that someone so young could lift him up with one arm.

"You listen to me good you old bastard." He sneers before bringing the man close to him. Not close enough to let him see Haru's face though. "I don't give a fuck who you are or what you do. This girl in my arms," Hayato's voice booms throughout the bus now, "she's _off limits_. Don't touch my friend!"

Haru blinks at that.

"And anyone who tries to mess with her, they better be prepared for one helluva beating. I'll hunt you or anyone else down to hell if anything happens to her!" Emerald eyes narrow dangerously to the man in his clutches. "I swear it, don't test me." Hayato releases the man and shoves him once more. "You're getting off of this next stop, whether it's yours or not."

To Haru's astonishment, the man yelps and nods his head quickly. He gathers himself before the bus makes it to its next stop. Timed perfectly, he leaves the bus and a few heroic cheers are passed onto Hayato, despite the fact that he threatened them too. It all means nothing to him though because the instant the man leaves the bus, Haru shrugs his arm off and steps away from him. She makes extra effort to shield herself from him by hugging her body and looking out the window. He wasn't expecting a "thank you" but...

It's a large sting.

Still, the Vongola member doesn't leave her. Not until she reaches her stop carefully. He is willing to stick with her to the end of it.

* * *

 _(A/N: Omg, Gokudera you sap. And prince... Or are you a knight? Please read and review, tell me what you think.)_


End file.
